guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mano a Norn-o
Necro Hints: Enfeeble, Spitefull spirit, Insidious Parasite = Bye Bye 196.2.124.253 08:51, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Fun :::Hell, I was beginning to think this one was only made for warriors. Hu anyone wanna add that the Mano a Norm-o is a reference to the spanish saying(at least i think so) mano a mano meaning one on one? i think Some help for Mesmers please I used Crippling Anguish, Ethereal Burden, Conjure Phantasm, and Phantom Pain, then kited. 71.88.53.171 16:15, 11 September 2007 (CDT) My sin just owned this biatch in 3 seconds. Gogo kd ftw! :D - blade 13:21, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone can do this using Wolven Blessing and Apply Poison just before fight starts. - Stormy Eve He seemed to focus on attacking my pet making things very easy, there's also about 20 seconds where you can trap him before the fight starts.- 79.66.92.222 13:00, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Bah, this guy was too easy. I wasted him with my smiter so fast he only got 1 hit in (which dealt no damage and hurt him instead) --Gimmethegepgun 13:16, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Managed to kill this guy with only basic skills and no elite. HA! Took me about 2 minutes. the imperialist Conjure Phantasm, Rotting Flesh, Parasitic Bond, Imagined Burden, Etherfeast, Deathly Swarm Rangers just use crippling shot!Kalamaras gr 14:52, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Oi mesmers: Signet of Midnight + Empathy ftw. Cry of Frustration too, I guess. --Mafaraxas 00:15, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Really easy if your a Ranger. First Pin Down, then Apply Poison, next take him down with your almighty Bow Attack. Also as a side note use Distracting Shot at beginning of battle to prevent him from using Bear Form therefore making the battle easier and when he is using Healing Signet to make him useless.No leet skill needed easy huh? Slap Life Attunement on him and disable his heals with interrupts. He's pretty much harmless that way. 84.48.184.130 08:53, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Haha, nice one ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 08:56, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Ritualist Move to the aggro range of Knorr Oaken. Start with these spirits when the timer says "00:16 left": :Shadowsong + Dissonance + Pain + Bloodsong :Additionally you can cast Painful Bond to add up even more damage. He will be down in less than 10 seconds. -Teknikaali 11:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Time limit? I just finished this quest and I didn't even brought him down to 50%... Maybe there's a timer and you won when you've survived long enough? [[User:Kidbang|'Kidbang']] (''T'') 02:05, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Generally always seen it's once his health is around the 20% mark, which is consistent with some other quests that have similar "beat into submission" objectives, so while can't rule out a time limit as you say, would be more inclined to think maybe just had some lag on receiving an update on Knorr's health from the server, or it arrived after the "Knorr submits" update. :Best way to test would be to redo quest, but this time bring lots of bluffs so you can just stand and take Knorr's hits, maybe hit him a few times (basically, try to take a really long time completing the task). See if notice anything that way. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:05, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::I can, with a bit of certainty, confirm that there is some sort of time limit. My Paragon just did the quest, I would hit him a few times then run around. He was at near full health and the "Returning to Outpost" timer came on, and the quest was finished. Firelink 02:37, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::How bizarre / unexpected is that! So by "finished" you mean were able to collect the quest reward as if you'd defeated Knorr? Major cheat way to "earn" a Lockpick! ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 09:38, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Paragon I beat him with Anthem of Flame, Barbed Spear and Maiming Strike + kiting. I also had Ballad & Song of Restoration, but they weren't all that useful. Leader's Comfort is sufficient. 79.114.175.203 09:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) For any paragons looking to do this quest: I tried the kiting version first, hitting him a few times and waiting for the timer... Went through 5 cycles of Bear Form before he killed me because I was so bored >.< Bought Maiming Spear, brought Barbed Spear, GftE, Spear of Lightning, he was dead before his first Bear Form wore off... So go with the Cripple!!! btw I am lvl 18 (for now...) 65.101.133.155 06:05, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Asura I found this easy with Summon Mursaat, Summon Ruby Djinn and Distracting Blow. *Interupt healing signet * Let the Mursaat and Ruby Djinn do the dirty work. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.163.75.203 ( ) 19:30, November 30, 2009. :You can only summon one Asura Summon per person. This is a solo quest. Liar. --'Naoroji' 15:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :: (1) No personal attacks, please. If you disagree, state your case (there's no need to disparage the other person). :: (2) Summonses only last limited periods of time, with 7-27 seconds before you can complete a recast (including activation time). Two summoning skills allows low-Asura-ranked players to minimize the amount of time without an ally. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC)